Omental Revolution
The Omental Revolution, occurring in 2162, was when the nation of Omental won its independence from Cinerinos. Cause for Revolution The Omental Revolution was brought about by a general lack of religious liberty. Three incidents in particular infuriated the citizens of Omental. In order of occurrence, they were the Trial by Fire, Cireina Ordinance, and Hessengrell Murder. Trial by Fire In 2161, a jewel worth millions of dollars was stolen from a safe in a museum in Omental. As there was constant surveillance on the jewel, nobody was ever able to figure out how the jewel was stolen. (The jewel was eventually discovered with the curator. It is assumed that he stole the jewel before it was ever put in the safe, and then he put a model in the safe which decomposed.) The only clue to the thief’s identity at the time was a set of unidentified fingerprints on the safe that should not have been there. The fingerprints were eventually matched to an elementary school teacher who took her class on a field trip on the day that the theft was reported. The teacher and her class had been in the room with the safe, so her fingerprints were easily explainable. Despite this, the teacher was arrested due to lack of another suspect. After the teacher’s arrest, the police were not able to find any possible way for her to have stolen the gem. Not able to think of any other solution, the police applied to waive the normal bench trial for a trial by fire. In a trial by fire, a prayer is made to Cireina, the chief goddess of Cinerinos, and the accused is burned at the stake. If the accused lives, he or she is found not guilty. If he or she dies, he or she is found guilty posthumously. Despite the objections by several civil rights groups and citizens throughout the land, the Trial by Fire was held. Needless to say, the teacher received the death penalty. Despite the severity of the crime and the insanity of it all, the Cinerinos Priest of Justice declared that criticism of the action could lead to death. The public did not discuss the matter further, but the citizens of Omental were silently fuming. Cireina Ordinance After the events of the Trial by Fire, the Great Priestess of Cireina, an official in Cinerinos in charge of all things related to Cireina, decided that proper respect needed to be paid to the goddess. As Cireina was not only the goddess of Cinerinos but the goddess of light, fire and war, the proposal submitted by the Great Priestess was the levying of an additional tax to make burnt sacrifices to Cireina. This was swiftly taken up by the government of Cinerinos and turned into a bill called the Cireina Ordinance. However, the government felt that more extreme methods were needed. Building upon the order of the Priest of Justice, they inserted a provision to punish all who insulted, degraded or spoke against Cireina. They also ordered the establishment of several more shrines to her. They removed murder as a federal crime if done as a sacrifice to Cireina and they had a permit. To staff all of the shrines, priestesses for Cireina were to be drafted from among the population. Religion was to become much more important in education. All people were required to attend worship services to Cireina at least twice a month. People were required to walk across a bed of hot coals while praying to Cireina at least once a week. Various arts about Cireina were funded. The list goes on endlessly. The legislation received significant opposition from all citizens of Cinerinos, especially in Omental. The legislation was debated for months in the Council of Priests and Priestesses. It was finally passed unanimously after the High Priestess of Cinerinos advised that they insert a provision saying that all who voted for the legislation could not be removed from office in the next election cycle. The bill passed unanimously and there were many more firewalkers. Additionally, cases of disappearances rose dramatically in areas of high human sacrifice to Cireina. Tragedy at Hessengrell In 2162, a student of theology from Omental at Hessengrell University in Messeima submitted a paper on the lack of historical foundation for Cinerinos religion, concluding that the religion of Cinerinos might be incorrect. The next day, the student was missing. A week after the incident, the student's body was found mutilated and hung from a tree in an old forest. Due to the fact that his paper was nailed to the tree and the word "heretic" was inscribed onto the tree, the conclusion was quickly reached that religious fanatics committed the crime to avenge the gods. This conclusion was made even more certain when blood found at the crime scene matched several members of a religious organization, called "The Way of Cireina", which was based at Hessengrell. When all of the members in question had bloody knuckles and confessed to the crime, it was even more certain. However, the criminals were never prosecuted. Charges were dropped within an hour after being filed. Officials of Cinerinos said that filing the charges had been a mistake, but refused to give a specific reason. It was quite clear, however, that the police were sympathetic to the assailants. The Battle of Void Hill The Preparation At this point, the people of Omental could no longer contain their fury at the policies of Cinerinos. Several large cities of Omental decided to hold a meeting to discuss the ideal course of action regarding Cinerinos. Fifty delegates were sent to Void Hill to make their decision. Electing Nathal Yirreshn as the head of the meeting, the other forty-nine delegates deliberated on what to do. About half of the delegates sided with Bejaja Palon in favoring a meeting with the High Priestess Myra XXII to discuss recent events and work out a diplomatic solution. They cited the impossibility of using force against Cinerinos, and the dire nature of their position. A third, under Adrencil Paluard, supported being passive about their situation. They claimed that there was no escape from the tyranny of Cinerinos. Lastly, a small sixth of the delegates, led by Inritus Vodar, preferred to be independent of Cinerinos. Although aware of the vast superiority to Cinerinos, they felt that it was the best possible option. Unbeknownst to all of them, spies from Cinerinos were fully aware of the convention and had planted surveillance equipment including video camera, so as to monitor the entire proceedings. Unhappy with events, they launched plans to sabotage the event. Their first plan was to to blackmail or bribe all of the particularly influential delegates. Unfortunately for Cinerinos, all contact with the outside world was screened to prevent such corruption, so the effort failed. Try number two was burning down the assembly hall using planted incendiary devices. Although they succeeded in burning down the building, all that they accomplish was changing the assembly hall. They then used planted government officials to try to create a public outcry against the meeting, but this too failed. Cinerinos was then forced to resort to a full-on battle. The Battle Cinerinos mobilized a force of 500 elite infantry units in APC's, 5 ground attack aircraft and 20 tanks against the assembly, using a military base under 100 miles away. Due to the fact that the force was relatively close, the assembly received almost no warning about the encroaching forces. Seemingly, there was nothing that could be done except to either surrender or die. That was when a miracle happened. The bombs fired by the ground attack aircraft somehow missed their target completely. Instead of going after the assembly hall, they strafed their own troops. (It is also not known why the troops were ordered to march so close to a site that was to be bombed. No record can be found of the order being given.) Taken by complete surprise, the troops began firing anti-aircraft missiles at the aircraft. This period of the ground troops and air troops engaging each other continued for five minutes, at which time all of the aircraft had been destroyed and half of the ground troops had been destroyed in the air battle. The troops then arrived outside the assembly hall, but another miracle happened. None of the doors out of the vehicles would open, and none of the weapons worked properly. The Cinerinos government did nothing as their troops died, encased in steel. The Aftershock This incident got no small reaction from the people of the planet of Elemon. Tropominio, aghast, called for reforms to Cinerinos in the name of human rights. Okeasanu, being isolationist, did nothing. Akantha had a long history of both backing everything that Cinerinos did as well as being completely powerless. They pledged support to Cinerinos, although it would never manifest itself in any physical form. In Omental, this latest incident had unified the people into being firmly in favor of Omental sovereignty. It was evident that Cinerinos would never stop their oppression and that something needed to be done. They would have been annihilated by the attack group if not for some bizarre, but appreciated, stroke of fate. A revolution was formally declared. Cinerinos had a very different response to the events. For the people of Cinerinos, they were chosen by Cireina, queen of the gods, goddess of fire and their patron deity. To them, the battle of Void Hill was the work of an enemy god declaring war on Cireina herself. (Ironically, Omental was widely known for their lack of religious enthusiasm.) This was revolution against the gods in the highest order, and Cinerinos was the instrument chosen by the gods to put down this insurrection. Public support for the war was through the roof. The War Battle Over Sario Cinerinos then ordered for 30 multiroles to conduct bombing raids on Sario, the then capitol of Cinerinos. (The use of multi-roles minimized the necessary number of aircraft, as otherwise bombing craft and escort craft would be needed.) Omental had a small number of aircraft, totaling 120, from raids of former Cinerinos military bases in Omental, but not all of the craft were combat-oriented. A significant number was transports. However, all of the aircraft did have the technology of current Cinerinos craft, so there were some available countermeasures to the use of stealth. Their primary asset was radar stations, being on the former border, Omental had an abundance of radar stations specifically designed to target stealth craft. The use of stealth was a very expensive failure. Another important factor was missile stations. Again, they had several of them due to their location. The combination of these assets allowed them to defeat the bombing aircraft with relative ease. Attack on Aasfercer With the realization that the stolen technology would be lethal in the hands of Omental, Cinerinos decided that some special operations were required in order to successfully destroy the rebellion. They decided to enter one of Omental’s military supply stations and factories in order to plant bombs, so as to weaken the already meager capabilities of the rebel state. The operation was called, “LUIM3.” In the first attack, one agent acted as a diversion by acting like a lunatic outside the factory. As predicted, this attracted the attention of security at the facility. The other agents, equipped with cloaking technology used this to enter the formula. However, something completely unexpected happened. The door was locked, and they had forgotten to bring their standard anti-lock devices, or even a simple lockpick. To deal with this problem, the agents decided to do the "smart" thing and blast their way through by planting a charge on the door. Although they did succeed in opening the door, two things went horribly wrong. First, explosions tend to be noisy. Needless to say, this completely ruined the point of their diversion. Secondly, for whatever reason. Bits of shrapnel came and pierced them all in the heart, despite that they were all standing a safe distance away. The technique completely and utterly failed due to a fluke of "fate." Cyber-Warfare Since everything else had failed absolutely horrible, Cinerinos resorted to the use of cyber warfare to attempt to squash the uprising in Omental. They started out attempting to use DDoS attempts on banks in Cinerinos, but this faile completely and utterly. Defenses against such attacks are standard for banks. To this day, it is unknown why such an idiotic order was issued. A virus was planted in a download link to a "funny" internet video, but as fate would have it, the host for the file crashed. By the time they were online again, almsot everybody was over the video. Only five people in Omental fell victim to the virus before authorities found out and notified the host, which took down the virus. Far more people in ohter countries got the virus.l For the final move, Cinerinos released an extremely large and complicated worm into the world. Unfortunately for Cinerinos, due to the massive size of the file, it was very quickly identified as suspicious and examined. Once it was determined that it was indeed a Trojan, which was not very long, anti-virus programs were adapted to fight it. All in all, the use of cyber warfare was a complete failure by Cinerinos. Plagued After the failed attempt at cyber-warfare, the morale of Cinerinos was a bit low for them. (Considering how arrogant they were about being Cinerinos, this did not mean particularly much.) Several were of the opinion that more prayers need to be offered to Cireina, the fire goddess, or that some sin had been committed either by Cinerinos or the Priestess and her family, for which the revolution was punishment. This opinino was augmented by what happened next in the war. Economic At this time, Omental still used the currency of Cinerinos, the Alus. In an attempt to cause financial havoc for the rebels, Cinerinos began printing massive quantities of money. The idea was that this would cause inflation. Wage laws would be imposed requiring high wages, so the idea was that the increase in wages would cancel out the inflation for the people of Cinerinos, but devastate the people of Omental, starving them into submission. However, the plan completely and utterly backfired. Omental had just created their own currency, the Dosin. When the inflation hit, the Alus were converted into Dosin before the damage was too severe. Tropominio, Okeasanu and Akantha all accepted the currency, meaning that almsot nothing happened to Omental. Cinerinos was not nearly that lucky. What the central planners failed to account for accurately was just how much this would affect the banking and loan industry. The increase in the money supply made the banks far more apt to make loans than the planners projected. Because of this, the money supply increased more and fasted than projected, causing the inflation to be far, far worse than projected. The planners attempted to remedy the situation by increasing wage controls even more, but this just scared off investors, especially foreign investors. The mass seling of stocks caused the stock market in Cinerinos to tumble. This in turn caused a run on the banks, simulating on a miniature scale the effects of the Great Depression. In an attempt to squash the revolution, Cinerinos committed economic suicide. Military With the epic economic failure looming over them, Cinerinos realized that it needed to defeat Omental very quickly, or else their economy would completely and utterly destabilize, giving Omental a victory by default and possibly giving them sympathizers within Cinerinos. Up to this point, all their maneuvers had been primarily tactical and done on a very small scale. Cinerinos decided that it was now time to begin using their deadlier and more dangerous weapons. Unmanned aerial vehicles filled with canisters of TROL-10 would fly over high population density areas of Omental and release the canisters. TROL-10 was a chemical weapon designed by Cinerinos to be latent for one day, be airborne and travel through physical contact, and then instantly kill the victim. By the time the agent was identified, most of Cinerinos should have been infected. This plan also failed. The early warning systems that Cinerinos themselves installed were quickly able to detect and shoot down the helicopters over the desert. Recon crews found the canisters of the agent and were able to report it before anybody had been exposed. Once again, and idiotic order by Cinerinos caused a tactical victory for Omental. Cinerinos was furious at this point and decided to fire fifty nuclear missiles at them. Unbeknowst to Cinerinos, however, the use of chemical weaponry had infuriated Tropominio to the point that they secretly installed shielding systems in Omental. The shields were able to vaporize every single missile. Upon learning that the missiles had been nuclear, Tropominio was even more furious and threatened to tkae military action if Cinerinos continued. Conclusion Note that in Omental (RS NC), the war occurred in 2162. Add 150 years to the years given here for the year in Omental (RS NC). Category:Backstory Category:NC Wars Category:Developing Articles